Premier Avril
by Atalante Hell
Summary: Tu sais que c'est le premier Avril quand...les mines des Arès se sont transformé en serpentins. Ou que ton bungalow a été repeint en rose pendant la nuit. Ou que tu as juste envie de prendre Connor par le cou pour taper sur Travis. J'ai vraiment besoin de préciser qu'il y a du Solangelo?


**Bonjour, bonjour ! Voici donc un nouveau one shot dans la ligné du calendrier des Sang Mélés, où vous pourrez enfin découvrir le nom de l'étrange Morphée au cheveux bleus qui apparé souvent dans mes fanfics.**

 **Cette fanfiction n'est pas super, mais j'avais pas du tout d'inspiration et surtout, j'ai commencé à l'écrire ce matin.**

 **Bonne lecture quand même !**

C'est dans la nuit du 31 mars que les trois complices se retrouvèrent derrière le bungalow d'Hermès.l'un était un demi dieux modèle gringalet fraîchement revenus de la mort, l'autre un brun élancé qui c'était fait virer de son lycée, et le troisième la parfaite copie du second.

Après un échange de bon procédés, le premier remis au deux autres un carton d'attirail tout droit sorti du bungalow d'Héphaistos. Puis, il reparti se coucher, laissant les deux jumeaux prêt aux méfaits.

Quand Nico se réveilla le lendemain, en se brossant les dents, il eut un assez mauvais pressentiment.

Il regarda son reflet dans le miroir constellé de post-it représentant chacun un ordre de son médecin.

-Tu physcote mon pauvre. Fini-t-il par décréter en crachant dans le lavabo

C'était normal pour un demi dieux qui avait traversé tant de chose de devenir paranos sur les bords...On allait pas en faire tout un plat.

Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage et enfila son tee-shirt, la faim lui faisant oublier ses doutes.

Il attrapa son sweet orange offert par la colonie et l'enfila sans regarder (grossière erreurs d'ailleurs.) Nico ouvrit la porte de son bungalow d'un coup d'épaule. Mais quelle idée on avait eu de le construire avec de l'obsidienne massive? C'était très classe, certes, mais pas du tout pratique au quotidien et on s'entendait pas d'une pièce à l'autre.

Nico sorti en baillant mais il senti que quelque chose clochait...Peut être a cause des demi dieux rassemblé autour du bâtiment qui fixait la façade.

Nico se retourna, fit quelque pas en arrière et failli faire un aret cardiaque.

-Oh pu...commença-t-il avant de se rappeler que Bianca était très à cheval sur le vocabulaire et qu'il devait honorer sa mémoire.

Sauf que là...

la façade de son cher bungalow bien flippant et tout avait été entièrement repeinte en rose pastel (vous savez, cette couleur qui vous donne envie de vomir si vous la fixait trop longtemps.)

Nico ouvrit la bouche, ferma la bouche, ouvrit la bouche, ferma la bouche, sous le choc. Puis, il rugit:

-QUI A OSE FAIRE CA QUE JE L'ENVOIS AU TARTARE, J'AI DES BILLETS GRATUITS!

Les demis dieux se dispersèrent immédiatement, apeuré. Aucun n'avait envie de subir le courroux du fils d'Hadès, ils étaient fous, mais pas suicidaires non plus.

Nico se tourna vers son bungalow, remarquant une petite note sur papier argenté accroché à un des crânes.

Le brun se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour la décrocher. Il y été noté:

"On trouvait que le rose donnait un air plus festif à ton bungalow de vampires, on espère que ça te plaît pas.

Fred et Georges."

Fred et Georges? Ils avaient vraiment signé Fred et Georges? Nous mais quels abrutis!

Nico froissa le papier. Les connaissant, la peinture partirait pas facilement. Ooooh comme il pouvait les haïr des fois...

-Oh misère, c'est pas vrai, toi aussi...

Nico se tourna vers Jason qui regardait d'un air atterré le bungalow saccagé. Son cousin avait des poches sous les yeux et l'ait déprimé du type qui viens de s'avaler deux lexomils et qui se demande si il va pas en prendre un troisième...

-Qu'est ce qui se passe? Demanda Nico.

Jason retira ses lunettes pour les essuyer.

-On est le premier Avril...soupira-t-il d'un air atterré. Connor et Travis s'amusent à faire tourner tout le monde en bourrique. Il y a un banderole dans le bungalow des Demeter qui annonce "Je t'aime Katie" et qui ne veut visiblement pas s'enlever: on a essayé et elle c'est mit à chanter du Florent Pagny. Les Apollon ça va, ils ont juste du fromage en bombe qui leur tombe dessus quand ils sortent de leur bungalow. Les mines des Arès ont été transformées en serpentins. On s'est consulté avec les Athèna, et on juge que c'est plus sage de les garder comme ça, mais Clarisse à failli nous faire un arrêt cardiaque. La roue des Némesis est réparé, Damien cri vengeance, les trophée des Nike ont été volés... et je cours partout depuis 6h du matin pour arranger tout ça.

Nico fit la grimace. Dur d'être Potifex Maximus. Franchement, qui avait eu la mauvaise idée d'inventé les poissons d'Avril? Visiblement, cette personne ne connaissait pas la dangerosité des Hermès.

-Et ils trouvent marrant de signer Fred et George...ronchonna-t-il.

-Oui, aquiessa Jason visiblement désespéré,Lou Ellen à pété un câble et s'est mise hurler qu'elle allait les tuer pour avoir mêlé les Weasley à tout ça.

Typique de Lou. Nico était sur que ses frère et sœurs avaient du l'attacher à son lit pour éviter qu'elle ne lance sa fameuse malédiction à large spectre, celle qui transformait tout le monde en cochon.

-Tu veux que je t'aide? Demanda Nico, qui avait pitié de son cousin.

Jason secoua la tête.

-Non, les harpies de ménage sont déjà sur le coup..va manger, moi, je vais prendre un autre lexomil.

Nico hocha la tête. Ouais, Will le calmerait et peut être qu'il éviterait d'exaucer les rêves de Lou en tuant les frères Alatir. Il se dirigea vers le pavillon réfectoire, le seul endroit que les Hermès semblait avoir épargné. Will était tout seul à la table 7, ses cheveux blonds encore couvert de fromage.

-Salut Sunshine. Lança-t-il en s'asseyant à coté de lui. Je suppose que je devrais te souhaiter un bon premier Avril mais vu les blagues des Alatir...ben j'ai pas envie.

Will eut un petit sourire et lui tendit le carton de lait avant même que Nico ne le lui demande. Il le connaissait bien.

-Ils sont passé où les autres? Demanda Nico en se servant.

Par là, il entendait les frères et sœurs de Will. Lequel aussa les épaules.

-Ils été pas trop tenté par un shampoing au fromage. Dit-il en mordant dans sa tartine. Ils sont resté au bungalow. Il y a que Papa qui est sorti, parce qu'il s'est pas rendu compte qu'il avait du fromage sur la tête, et moi j'avais trop faim.

Nico jeta un coup d'œil à Apollon, à la table d'Hébé, qui ne semblait pas comprendre que Paolo lui disait qu'il était ridicule avec tout ce fromage sur sa tête (pour cause: il le disait en portugais).

Will toussota et Nico se rendit compte que certains pensionnaires regardaient fixement son dos. Bon, la fille de la table de Morphée, c'était normal, elle était l'incarnation des fans du Solangelo **(ne me demandez pas comment Nico connais le Solangelo)** mais les autres...

-Sympa le sweet Nico! Lança Ellis juste avant que Malcom ne lui tape derrière la tête.

Nico fut soudain prit d'un doute. Les mortels avaient la fâcheuse habitude de coller des poisson ridicule dans le dos des gens non? Il retira son sweet et le déplia sur la table. On pouvait y lire, écrit au stylo noir dans le dos : «Propriété de William Teddy Apollon Solace. Attention :Will peut se montrer agressif et mordre. Cet avertissement s'adresse à :Percy Jackson, Reyna Machin, Jason Grace et toute fangirl. »

–Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Jura Nico. Pourquoi moi ? ! Je vais les tuer !

Will rougit et bafouilla, passant une main dans ses cheveux couverts de fromage.

–Ben... moi je trouve qu'il est pas mal ton sweet.

Sa voix se perdit. Nico était écarlate, ils décidèrent de ne pas s'épancher sur le sujet. Ils auraient pu réussir quand la Morphée bizarre aux cheveux bizarres s'approcha de leur table et leur montra un appareil photo.

–Salut les mecs ! Fit-elle,Moi c'est Thal' !Thal' Guevara. Je pourrais vous prendre en photo avec votre Sweet ? C'est pour des millions de gentils fans du Solangelo.

Nico fait il renverse son bol de lait dessus. Cette fille n'était pas croyable !

Il allé lui répliquer d'aller se faire… quand Billy NG déboula, l'air horrifié.

-Chiron a disparu ! hurla-t-elle, au bord des larmes.

Les pensionnaires se levèrent d'un bond.

Chiron ? Disparu ? Oh non, c'était pas vrai !

Déjà que monsieur D. S'était barré à Hawaï, on allait par perdre la seule personne capable de gérer Apollon si ?

Le dit Apollon se leva et, très posément, leva les mains dans une attitude théâtrale. Enfin... plus ou moins compte tenu du roquefort dans ses cheveux...

-Mortels, calmez-vous, fit-il, je sais parfaitement quoi faire !

Les demi-dieux se tournèrent vers lui.

Nico se pencha vers Will :

-J'ai peur.

-Moi aussi.

Apollon désigna la grande maison d'un geste.

-Nous allons monter une expédition et me mettre en lieu sûr le plus vite possible !

Silence. Décidément, Apollon n'avait aucune autorité. Ou alors il était juste complètement irresponsable...

Deux minutes de silence s'écoulèrent puis un chaos total s'empara des demi-dieux affolés.

Une seule personne au monde était en mesure de calmer rapidement une bande d'ados paniqués : un prof. C'est là que réside tout leur pouvoir.

Malheureusement, le prof local avait disparu.

Nico glissa une main dans celle de Will qui se tourna vers lui d'un air surpris. Nico n'entamait jamais les contact physique en premier. Mais là, qui ont avait disparu, si une guerre se préparait, il fallait qu'il lui dise.

–Will, commença Nico (Sa voix ressemblait à un murmure dans le vacarme qui régnait)Will, j'ai plus envie de me battre. Bien sûr s'il le faut encore, je ferai mais je voulais te dire que j'aurais voulu avoir une vie normale avec toi. Une vie tranquille loin des dieux et de toutes les embrouilles qui en résultent parce que…

Nico déglutit, s'apprêtant à dire trois mots qui n'avaient encore jamais prononcé:

–Je t'aime Will.

Comment trois petits mots comme «Je t'aime » pouvaient avoir une telle importance dans une vie ? Will ouvrit légèrement la bouche tandis que ses lèvres s'étirées en un sourire. L'absence de Chiron semblait avoir disparu, tout comme le vacarme autour d'eux.

–Moi aussi.

Will n'avait pas murmuré, pas chuchoté, il avait parlé encore plus bas, mais Nico l'avait parfaitement entendu et rougi. Ils resserrent un peu leurs mains sous le regard satisfait de Thal' Guevara, que tout le monde avait l'air d'avoir oublié. Soudain, Percy s'écria :

–Regardez !

Toute la colonie se tourna dans la direction qu'il désignait. Sur le haut de la colline, une armée de Drakainas s'étaient assemblés près du Pin de Thalia et semblaient prêts à charger.

Nico se redressa brusquement et porta une main à son épée. Mais c'était pas vrai ! Pourquoi chaque fois qu'on réglait un problème un deuxième trois fois plus gros leur tombait sur le crâne ?

En une demie seconde, les demi-dieux, mal réveillés mais bien entraînés, avaient sorti leurs armes et Malcolm Pace avait bousculé Apollon pour sauter sur la table.

-Les Arès, sur le flanc gauche ! Les Héphaïstos vous prenez à droite ! Que quelqu'un aille chercher les bungalows 7 ! Les Hermès, ramenez les Onagres qu'on a gardés ! Percy et Anabeth...

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Vous êtres fous ?

Les sangs-mêlés se tournèrent vers... Chiron, la barbe en bataille et un bonnet de nuit sur la tête.

-Mais...mais...fit Nico, Billy ! Tu nous avais dit qu'il avait disparu !

-Hein ? fit Chiron.

Billy écarquilla les yeux, visiblement aussi surprise que les autres.

-Mais... j'ai fouillé la grande maison de la cave au grenier, il n'était nulle part, comment c'est possible ?

Chiron se gratta la tête d'un air gêné.

-A vrai dire, hier en pleine nuit j'ai été pris d'une drôle d'envie d'aller dormir dans ... heu... l'écurie. Je viens de me réveiller entre Black Jack et Sunday Caramel.

Nico était stupéfait de l'existence d'un pégase appelé Sunday Caramel et encore plus de ce que venait de leur dire Chiron. Il n'avait jamais dormi dans l'écurie à sa connaissance...

-Et... continua Nico en se tournant vers la colline...

Les Drakainas avaient disparu.

-Mais c'est quoi ce bazar ! s'écria Valentina Diaz.

-Poisson d'Avril ! lancèrent deux voix à l'unisson.

Les sangs-mêlés pivotèrent de nouveau ( Nico commençait à avoir le tournis ), pour découvrir Lou Ellen et Clovis qui avaient l'air de bien se marrer.

Lou rit devant leurs mines étonnées.

-Sympa mon illusion de Brûme hein ? Le coup de l'écurie, c'est Clovis.

-Salut, fit Clovis qui commençait déjà à piquer du nez.

Et Lou riait, riait...

Nico serra les poings, comme la moitié de la colonie, frustré.

-Et elle trouve ça drôle ! Gronda-t-il. On a paniqué comme des malades !

Will posa sa main sur son épaule pour le calmer. Nico on avait besoin, sinon bondir sur Clovis et Lou Ellen et en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre.

–C'est pas une très bonne blague mais, bon, ça m'a permis d'avoir une jolie déclaration, c'est pas moi qui vais les blâmer.

Nico détourna la tête pour ne pas que Will ne le voit rougir mais il senti le blond l'embrasser dans le cou. Will avait l'air content, alors Clovis et Lou attendrait pour subir son courroux.

Tandis que les sons et les commençait à se calmer et à retourner a leur Oreos,Thal' se tourna de nouveau vers eux.

–Bons alors les mecs,la fanfiction est bientôt fini,J'peux la prendre cette photo ?

Nico leva les yeux vers elle. Il avait complètement oublié qu'elle était là.

–Quelle fanfiction ? Grogna-t-il.

Thal' ne répondit pas, mais ses yeux s'illuminèrent à la vue de Will qui avait entouré Nico de ses bras, le menton dans son épaule.

–Ah ba voilà ! C'est parfait là !

Elle leva son appareil et prit aussitôt une photo avant de repartir d'un air joyeux. Nico cligna des yeux à cause du flash. Bon. Il y avait une longue journée devant lui.

Il fallait faire disparaître cette foutue photo d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Et aussi faire quelque chose pour son pauvre bungalow traumatisé.

Bonus

Clovis et Lou avait été puni de la même manière que Travis et Connor : on leur avait assigné la vaisselle du camp. Celle qui se faisait dans des bacs de lave.

Tandis qu'il essuyait une assiette, Travis se pencha vers Lou.

–Eh, pssst! Fit-il pour ne pas se faire remarquer des harpies de ménage en colère contre lui et ses blagues idiotes.

Lou grogna, l'air boudeur.

–Je m'appelle pas "psst", je m'appelle Lou.

Travis roula des yeux et fit abstraction de ce commentaire.

–Il nous reste des accessoires piqué aux Héphaïstos. Ça vous dit de faire une dernière petite blague ?

Lou le fusilla du regard.

–Avec ceux qui ont salit le nom des Weasley ? Plutôt mourir !

Connor tira son frère vers lui.

–Laisse tomber, dit-il, de toute façon regarde…

Il désigna Clovis du doigt : il s'était endormi.

 **Bon, après cette fanfiction, j'ai bien réfléchi et j'ai décidé que j'allais arrêter le Solangelo. Maintenant je vais faire exclusivement des fanfics sur la fabuleuse personne de Drew Taneka.**

 **Je plaisante! Poisson d'avril !**

 **Bon j'avoue, c'était pas drôle. Mais évidemment que j'arrête pas le Solangelo! Ce ship a volé mon âme !**

 **Rampa:Eh! On avait un Accord! Ton âme tu devais me la donner!**

 **C'est juste une expression...**

 **Thal': T'es sure? Vraiment?**

 **Bon je vous laisse, je doit régler des problèmes d'âmes, mettez une reviews si ça vous à plut surtout!**


End file.
